


Even More

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [21]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: The homecoming dance, the first date Moose takes Kevin on.A companion piece to “I Want More”.





	Even More

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.  
> Again, sorry for typos, but this was typed on my phone.

Moose had promised to pick Kevin up at 6.30, which would give them plenty of time to get to the dance at 7. 

So at 6.25 Moos parked in the Keller’s driveway. 

His hands were clammy, and his heart was beating fast. It had been a couple of weeks since he had asked Kevin to the dance, since they crossed that fine line of friendship onto something more. And they’d seen each other nearly every day since then, but it had been like they always were. The only exception being Kevin making sure they planned their outfits for the dance, so they’d match. Which Moose guessed was what any girl would have insisted on anyway, and so he went along with it for Kevin.

There had been a kiss or two on the cheek, but that was it. And always when it was just the two of them. Like  
Kevin was afraid to step across Moose’s boundaries at school. Or he was afraid that Moose had changed his mind, despite them both agreeing that Moose couldn’t go back to saying he was straight anymore.

With his clammy hands and a small box, Moose got out of his car and walked up to the Keller’s front door. Ringing the doorbell, taking a deep breath. 

He was nervous.

There were a million things he could say or do, that might get Kevin to doubt him. 

It didn’t take long before the Keller’s front door opened, and Sheriff Keller was on the other side. “Moose.” He gave the teenager a nod, and welcomed him inside.

“Sheriff Keller.” Much more formal, than he usually was with his best friend’s father. Moose stepped inside behind the older man. 

“Kevin should be down any minute now,” the Sheriff told him, the two of them stopping in the hallway, by the stairs Kevin would have to take. 

Crossing his arms across his chest, the Sheriff looked sternly at Moose. “I don’t know what’s suddenly gotten into you... But you know I have a shotgun, if you ever hurt my son. And remember, if anyone in Riverdale can cover up a murder, that’s me.” 

Moose swallowed hard, but nodded. “Yes sir.” He knew this was probably the speech any potential boyfriend of Kevin would get, but it didn’t make it any less scary. 

The sound of steps on the stairs signaled Kevin coming downstairs, and Moose looked up to see him descending from the second floor. 

“Wow.” 

Kevin looked amazing in his suit. Light grey in colour, well tailored, with a white shirt and a dark blue bow tie, that matched Moose’s own tie. 

“Hey,” Kevin greeted Moose, stopping in front of him and giving his dad a look, before he leaned in and kissed Moose’s cheek. 

Moose held out the small box he’d brought in with him from the car. 

Kevin eyed it curiously, before opening it. Inside was a white rose.

“Sorry if it’s super wedding-y, but the girl at the flower shop said I shouldn’t get a corsage for a guy. That this was better.” Moose excused himself. 

He picked it up, and carefully fastened it in Kevin’s button hole.

“Thank you,” Kevin told him softly. 

“I said I wanted this to be a proper date,” Moose shrugged. “And I want to at least try to do it right, even if I don’t know what’s the proper way to do things, with a guy... Just try to remember that I’m trying.” He begged of Kevin.

Kevin smiles bright at him. “You’re doing really good so far.” 

“How about a picture, so I can send to Kevin’s mom,” Sheriff Keller suggested, breaking up the moment between the two boys.

Agreeing, they posed in front of a wall, Moose’s arm around Kevin’s waist.

Sheriff Keller took a few pictures, before sending the boys on their way to the dance.


End file.
